User blog:Pawprints2003/Steven's Discovered Powers
Imagination Library Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum Wiki Content Community Contribute Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Pawprints2003 aka Pawprints2003 1 Edits since joining this wiki May 24, 2015 My favorite wikis Animal Jam Wiki Awesome People Wikia How to have a paw-some den on animaljam Wiki Wookieepedia I live in ice skates I was born on September 4 I am Girl Profile Message Wall Blog Contributions Following Edit profile Once upon a time, Steven Universe was sitting around when Pearl jumped in front of him and yelled, "Steven! Someone's here for you!" He jumps up quickly because he gets excited whenever someone is bringing him to their attention. Pearl swung the door open and there was nobody standing there. Steven looked out the door and then at Pearl. "There's nobody there." Pearl then pushed Steven out the door and said, "This is what you get for eating the salsa in the refrigerator last night!" She slammed the door and locked it. She stared at him with an evil look, then walked off. There was Steven standing there knocking as hard as he could. He wondered what to do then lost hope. He sat down and thought about everything that was going wrong. He then remembered how Pearl and the others would not let him come on missions with them because they said he did not have enough maturity for powers. He sprung up from where he was sitting and finally realized he could prove to everyone that he had powers under control and looked through the window to see if anyone was in front of the door. It appeared that the path was clear. He swung his foot back and once more swung his foot forward and kicked the door down. He felt powerful and then ran to get Pearl. "And this is what you get for locking me out!" She stood up and looked at him like she expected it. "Don't look at me like that, have you seen the door?" Pearl nodded her head. "I have, indeed." He looked at her confused. "So why aren't you punching me in the face right now?" "Because I tricked you and did you a favor -- kind of." Steven gave Pearl another confused look. "What do you mean?" "Well, I saw you last night eating the salsa, for one. I don't care about the salsa, but I then decided to put together a plan. I knew how much you wanted powers, so I decided to test you. And that salsa was my guinea pig to help. "Wait -- What do you mean wanted powers? And how would that help decide whether or not I get my powers?" Pearl laughed. "Steven, I mean wanted as in you wanted powers, and now you've got them." "WHAT? SO THIS MEANS I CAN GO ON MISSIONS WITH EVERYONE?" "Yes, Steven." "YAY!" "Well anyways, back to what I was saying. I put you in a situation that helped you find yourself in a position where you had to use powers to help get out of it. This helped me find out whether or not you were capable of having powers and which powers you needed as well." "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" "We need to celebrate. How about we gather everyone up and go out to eat?" "AWESOME SALSA!" "You and your catch phrases." Category:Blog posts